


dear diary (allydia)

by sassy_sastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lydia, Lesbian Sex, bisexual allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_sastiel/pseuds/sassy_sastiel
Summary: Strawberry blonde, Lydia falls in love with her best friend Allison Argent. The thing is, Allison isn't single. A matter of fact shes currently dating the young beta, Scott McCall. Can Lydia move on from Allison? Or will Allison fall for Lydia too?





	

Lydia's PoV   
Dear dairy

"my crush on Allison is getting unbearable. I need to tell her, but I'm her best friend,

how could I tell her that I fell in love with her the first time I saw her? I don't know what I am going to do. I write our names over and over in my notebook "Allison Martin, Lydia argent". I need her in my bed with me, I want her body next to me. I want her kisses on my lips. I want... I want her and no one else. I want to tell my parents but I don't know how to tell them I'm gay. Will they throw me out? Or would they accept me as I really am? I don't know what to do. Should I tell my parents and Allison or should this be my secret?"  
I jumped a little when my Ed Sheeran thinking out loud ringtone notified me that I received a text. I quickly checked my phone and saw a picture of Allison's dimpled smiling face lighting up the screen. The message read*   
Allison: hey, when do u want me 2 pick u up so we can go shopping?  
My brain suddenly seemed unable to come up was anything clever to say, and the room felt too warm.   
"Allison I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend" is what I really wanted to say, but I sighed and answered right away anyway (even though it was against my "keep them waiting for 20mins." rule.)   
Me: hey pick me in a hour. :)

I Looked up from my phone, and watched myself in my vanity mirror. I pouted and twirled a finger in my strawberry blonde hair and fixed my makeup. I decided to change from the tan skirt to a short black ruffle leather skirt with a sleeveless button down red shirt that showed off the freckles on my shoulders, and put on the new black heels I just bought. By the time I was done getting ready, I heard Allison's car pulling up in my drive way. I peeked out of my bed room window and saw Allison Parking and getting out her car. As she walked up the short sidewalk to the front door , i noticed she was wearing the short powder blue Spaghetti strap dress with pink flowers that I liked. Not because it was the only decent piece of clothing that she owned and everything else was fit for a soccer mom, but because of the way she acted when she wore it. She always danced and twirled making the bottom of the dress twist and spin around her legs. My head started to spin again and I had to close my eyes to pull myself together. when i heard the door bell ringing I walked down the stairs calmly while taking deep breaths and answered the door.*  
"Heyy Alli" I said giving her my famous confident/flirty 'Lydia Martin' smile   
"hey are you ready?" Allison said smiling back at me. (Her smiles were totally unfair. Like, Honestly. Why did her smile make my heart hurt so bad? Each dimple begged me to kiss them but, that's impossible right?)  
"yep. it's time for you and I to do some serious shopping."

"Kay great let's go. oh and Scott's supposed to meet us up there too, is that okay?" She asked

"Why? This is supposed to be our girls day out. We barely spend any time together without the boys (one boy being her boyfriend and the other being my 'boyfriend') already." I said looking at her but not keeping eye contact long enough for her to see how hurt I actually was.  
"okay okay you're right, I'll call Scott and tell him we can hang out later." She said apologetically.  
"okay, Let me go grab my purse really quick" I smiled and walked back inside of the house to grab my purse and keys. When I finally hope into Allison car she was finishing making plans with Scott.  
"okay Scott, talk to you tomorrow, I love you." She said into the phone.  
"she should be telling me that." I thought bitterly. "So are we set?"   
"yeah, but Scott and I won't be meeting up tonight, he has something to do later. So we can spend the day together and we can study together tonight if you want." She said looking a bit disappointed before smiling and starting the car.  
"sure that's fine," I said joining her in smiling but, I knew we were smiling for different reasons. I was selfishly happy because I would be spending more time with Allison.   
*****  
after spending most of the day at the mall Trying on dresses, shorts, tops, shoes and picked out accessories. We finished up shopping and headed back to my house.  
"I really had fun today, we should do that more often. You know, without the boys." She said giddily

"see, I told you."

"yeah, but I wonder what Scott's doing now."

rolling my eyes I said, "I don't know, probably doing whatever stupid thing him and his little... uh, sidekick do."   
"his name is stiles, Lydia." She said frowning.  
"whatever you said Allison, Lydia," I said sarcastically.  
"what happened Lydia? You just got up set all of a sudden."   
"it's nothing. Absolutely nothing." I said waving a hand to dismiss the subject.   
"It has to be something it takes a lot to make you this upset," she said keeping her eyes on the road but a look of concern clear on her face. "Uh, its Jackson, he hasn't texted me at all today." I lied (i knew why he didn't text me, he was with Danny his long time best friend, but I wasn't worried about him. I was more concerned about my sudden fit of jealousy toward Scott. He was able to do the things that I wish I could do with Allison. I've never felt like this about someone, not a boy or girl it was something about Allison that MADE me want her)  
"well, you should call him." She said.

"no, he'll call," I said ending the conversation.  
****  
later that night after studying we decided to get ready for bed. Allison wore shorts and an over sized shirt and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I came out the bathroom from my shower wearing a silk powder pink nightie with fur around the bottom. "Dress to impress. Even if its nightwear." I thought. My hair was still wet and I had it pulled to one side.   
"wow. Jackson should be kicking his self right now." She said with an open mouth smile  
"well thank you, " I said and I knew my cheeks were turning pink.  
Allison must have seen me blush, because she walked over to me still standing by my bathroom door, And put a hand on my cheek.  
"what's wrong?" She smiled but the worry was in her eyes.  
"n-nothing," I said and shyly looked away from her.  
"you didn't wear this." She said making me turn my head to face her and looked deeply into my eyes and pinching a piece of the fabric, and pulling it away from my tummy. "for Jackson, did you?" She finished and her voice was flirtatious.

I mentally cursed my cheeks for betraying me and turned rosy but, I shook my head no.  
She let go of the thin fabric and stepped closer to me. She placed he hand on my hip. "you wear it for... me?" She asked lifting an eyebrow at me.   
"um, I-i-i don't know." I stuttered. "What the hell is wrong was me? Lydia Martin certainly does not stutter." I thought  
"oh really now?" She asked in a teasing voice. Her hand moving from my hip and to my back. Again the room felt too hot as she started to rub silk against my skin.  
"are you sure you didn't wear this for me? You can tell me the truth." She said as she leaned closer to me.

"yeah I did, Allison I like you. I wanted to date you our whole friendship." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"you should have told me. Does Jackson know?" She asked still rubbing my back.  
"no, but he has secrets of his own."  
"okay, " she said moving closer to me and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist, picking me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist while she cupped my ass for support. she carried me to the bed and laid me on the bed. She kissed my collar bone and between my breast and down my tummy and to my pink lace boy shorts and pulled them off.   
"Yep, you're strawberry blonde here too." She said grinning up at me. I blushed harder and covered myself but, Allison kissed my hand away   
"you're beautiful..." She said.  
I can tell you She made me blush a lot that night.  
****   
I woke up naked the next morning beside a still asleep Allison. I slipped out of bed and tip toed to my bathroom to shower. Thinking to myself   
"so what does this mean? Does she want to be with me or was that a one-night thing?" there was a knock on the bathroom door and I let out a startled squeak.  
"Lydia we need to talk." Allison said from the other side of the door  
"those words never mean anything good." I sighed. "Okay, I'll be out in 20 minutes," I answered her  
"Lydia, now please." She said in a calm voice.  
"okay," I said looking for my bath towel and sighed irritated when I remembered that I didn't bring one. "Great so I was still wet and naked," I whispered to myself. I Wrapped an Arm around my breast to cover them, I found a small towel to cover my patch of red hair, and I opened the door. Suddenly feeling self-conscious I quickly walked to my closet to find a shirt.   
"Lydia? What are you doing?" Allison asked her voice coming from the bed.  
"well, you're leaving me right?" I said around the large lump forming in my throat. Through blurry eyes, I continued looking for some clothes.  
"look at me, does it look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon?" She said and her voice was flirty again. I hesitantly turned from my clothes to look at Allison and was surprised to see she was still naked and sitting on the bed  
"oh." I gasped

"yeah, 'oh' I didn't want to talk about leaving you. I wanted to talk about making this public if you aren't ready I understand."  
"oh," I repeated   
"Lydia, I heard enough 'ohs' last night. please answer the question. I'll still stay with you either way." She said and tilted her head. "Why are you still way over there? Come here strawberry patch" she teased and patted the bed next to her. I giggled at "strawberry patch" and walked over to sit by her.  
"what about Scott?" I asked.(though I couldn't care less about his feelings).   
"don't worry about him, I'll take care of that. Do you want to be public?" She asked again.

"um, yes," I said biting my bottom lip still unsure.

Allison leaned towards me and made me lay back on the bed as she kissed my neck.  
"are you sure?" She asked and I could feel the room spin as she breathed the words against my skin.

"yes" I sighed blissfully.

A/N thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
